1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to OVERFLOW SYSTEMS and more particularly pertains to a new HOT WATER HEATER LEAK PROTECTION SYSTEM for PREVENTING OVERFLOW OF HOT WATER IF A HOT WATER HEATER BREAKS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of OVERFLOW SYSTEMS is known in the prior art. More specifically, OVERFLOW SYSTEMS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art OVERFLOW SYSTEMS include U. S. Pat. No. 5,334,973 to Furr; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,605 to Dowling et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,662 to Moody; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,409 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,312 to Ridell et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,436 to Hess.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new HOT WATER HEATER LEAK PROTECTION SYSTEM. The inventive device includes an overflow tank having a cylindrical stand positioned centrally thereon for positioning a hot water heater thereon. The overflow tank has a supplemental housing secured therein. The supplemental housing has an opening in a lower portion thereof to allow water to flow therethrough. An automatic float switch is positioned within the supplemental housing. A pump is disposed within the supplemental housing. The pump is in communication with the automatic float switch. A shut off valve is disposed within a housing coupled to a water line leading into the hot water heater. The shut off valve is in communication with the pump and the automatic float switch.
In these respects, the HOT WATER HEATER LEAK PROTECTION SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for PREVENTING OVERFLOW OF HOT WATER IF A HOT WATER HEATER BREAKS.